MaLDiTa MeNTiRa
by the last star
Summary: -Minato, nunca pensé que tus dos hijos nacieran el mismo dia- dijo Kakashi a su amigo.  -Minato, acaso no pensabas asistir al primer cumpleaños de tu hijo?- Mikoto señalo al pequeño Sasuke.  SasuNaru UA. incest.  Obito x Kakashi; ItaDei -Cancelado-


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama… solo los pido prestados para mis historias n_n**

_**MalDiTa MeNTiRa… Sasunaru**_

_**Por: Chiyo-san n.n**_

_***-*-*-*-*Capítulo 1*-*-*-*-***_

**23 de octubre**

Médicos entraban y salian de ambas salas de parto, enfermeras corrian con toallas limpias y rato después salían.

-Minato…- el aludido estrujaba una y otra vez la misma hoja que llevaba en sus manos desde hace ya un buen rato, todo a causa de sus nervios.

-Minato!- le volvió a llamar su mejor amigo, Hatake kakashi de 20 años, un hombre de estatura media, cabello platinado, ojos negros y la mitad de su rostro cubierto gracias a la ya típica bufanda de él.

-lo siento Kakashi- se disculpó el único rubio de ojos celestes en el grupo.

-llevo rato llamándote –le regañó el otro hombre parado a un lado de Kakashi, este era de ojos obscuros y cabello negro.

-no te oí, Obito-

-como te decíamos. Continuó el mayor de los tres- Minato, no pensamos que tus hijos nacerían el mismo dia, en el mismo hospital y mucho menos…-

-… al mismo tiempo- continuó Kakashi.

-lo sé, yo tampoco me lo esperaba-

-que vas a hacer?- preguntó Kakashi.

-no lo sé-

-Kushina es tu esposa y Mikoto esta casada con nuestro amigo, Fugaku…

- y mi hermano- interrumpió Obito a Kakashi.

- no es obvio?- preguntó Minato- me haré cargo de ambos, me quedaré con Kushina y nuestros hijos, Deidara y el que esta naciendo…-

- y que harás con mi cuñada?- preguntó Obito.

-pues ella y yo hablamos, ella hizo pasar a nuestro hijo como el de Fugaku y yo sin duda cuidaré de él, no dejaré que a ninguno le falte nada.

-pero estas engañando a tu amigo- comentó Kakashi.

-pero es lo mejor, te has puesto a pensar en como reaccionaría Fugaku e Itachi?

-y tu pensaste en eso antes de acostarte con mi cuñada?-

-estabamos ebrios y ni ella y yo queremos un aborto, es nuestro hijo y la culpa es nuestra, no lo íbamos a matar… es mi hijo, yo lo quiero por que lleva mi sangre, es una criatura inocente que no tuvo la culpa de nuestras irresponsabilidades-

-Namikaze-san, Uchiha Mikoto ha dado a luz un hermoso varón- dijo Shizune llegando desde la sala de parto del ala este del hospital, ella es la mano derecha de Tsunade, dueña del hospital y madre de Minato.

-gracias Shizune- dijo- y Fugaku, el padre del niño?

-junto a su esposa y a sus dos hijos, señor.

-gracias.

-Minato- salió una rubia de ojos avellana desde la puerta de la sala de parto del ala oeste que es donde el aludido esperaba con impaciencia a su esposa- es mejor que entres, te felicito, es un hermoso niño- le sonrió Tsunade a su primogénito- si quieren pueden pasar a verlo- dijo dirigiéndose a los amigos de su hijo.

-gracias, Tsunade-sama- dijeron ambos para pasar junto a su amigo a ver al pequeño.

-cariño- la ronca y cancina voz de aquella pelirroja de ojos azules intensos le llamaba desde su cama- mira, es nuestro hijo-

-oka-san- le llamó un pequeño de 5 años, rubio de ojos celestes y de cabello largo agarrado en una coleta alta- oto-san también fue asi de miedoso cuando yo nací?- preguntó.

-sí, dejame decirte que cuando estaba dando a luz él se desmayó- rió suavemente la mujer desde la cama con el pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas entre sus brazos.

-p… p-puedo c-cargarlo?- pregunto notoriamente nervioso.

-claro cariño- Minato tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, vió su rubia cabellera, sus ojitos cerrados, su leve respiración, acarició las suaves mejillas del menor siguiendo con sus manos las marquitas de su mejillas.

-es precioso- susurró Minato.

-oto-san- le llamó el pequeño Deidara- como se llamará mi ototo?- preguntó.

-mmm… no sé- susurró Minato.

-que tal Naruto?- preguntó Deidara- es el nombre del protagonista del primer libro del abuelo.

-me gusta, ese nombre me encanta- sonrió Kushina.

-Naruto…- susurró Minato volviendo a ver a su hijo que cargaba en brazos- eres mi pequeño Naruto- sonrió.

***-*-*-*-*SN*-*-*-*-***

-no es precioso?- preguntó Mikoto a su esposo quien cargaba a su hijo recién nacido.

-si- respondió Fugaku con el pequeño en brazos, viendo el cabello azabache del menor, su piel pálida y sus ojitos cerrados, sus pequeñas manitas que agarraban del dedo índice de su "padre" quien sonreía ante este gesto de parte de su "hijo".

-padre, como se llamará mi ototo-kun?- preguntó Itachi, un niño de 6 años, piel pálida, ojos obscuros y cabello azabache y largo agarrado en una coleta baja.

-mmm, que tal Sasuke?- dijo Mikoto desde su cama.

-Sasuke- dijo Fugaku viendo a su hijo- me gusta ese nombre- acarició la mejilla del pequeño para luego susurrar- hola Sasuke, soy tu padre… te quiero mucho, recuérdalo- lo que Fugaku no notó fue la mirada de culpa que tenia su mujer al observar tan tierna escena y se preguntaba por el estado de su mejor amiga.

-Kushina…- susurró solo para si Mikoto, la culpa la carcomía por dentro…

**^^…1 año después…^^**

**22 de Octubre**

-lo siento Mikoto-san- el hombre frente a ella le expresaba cuanto lamentaba tan terrible perdida para la mujer y para sus hijos.

-es imposible, Fugaku no puede haber muerto!- gritaba histérica la mujer.

-lo siento, Fugaku-san murió cuando se dirigía en ese avión regresando de su viaje de negocios-

-pero…- la mujer lloraba histérica, no podía creer que su esposo y el padre de sus hijo muriera.

-mis mas sentidos pésame- le dijo el hombre para luego marcharse dejando a la mujer llorando en el suelo, su hijo mayor quien no sabía como reaccionar, abrazó a su desconsolada madre brindándole la fortaleza que él también carecían.

-calma madre- le susurró un el pequeño Itachi

-Itachi- le susurró Mikoto- trae a tu hermano- dijo levantándose.

-que piensas hacer?- preguntó Itachi.

-prepara tus maletas, hoy mismo viajamos a Konoha-

-para que?- preguntó de nuevo el pequeño.

-solo hazlo!- le grito su madre aun sin calmarse, ella ingresó a su habitación y preparó sus maletas, luego fue a las del menor de sus hijos para arreglar las de el pequeño Sasuke que dormía plácidamente en su cumita.

-Sasuke… hijo mío…- le susurró calmadamente su madre- mañana mismo conocerás a tu padre- acarició los suaves cabellos del pequeño para contemplarlo, ella no había visto a su amiga ni a Minato desde que dio a luz a su pequeño hijo, ella se había encargado de convencer a Fugaku, su esposo, de que se fueran a vivir a Suna.

Minato intentó detenerla, él quería ver crecer a su hijo, convertirse en su mejor amigo, pero ella le convenció de que era lo mejor para ellos dos.

-madre- le llamó el mayor de sus hijos con su maleta desde la puerta de la habitación.

-ven- le susurró Mikoto, Itachi obedeció dejando su maleta en la puerta, su madre lo abrazó, abrazó a sus dos hijos- perdóname Itachi-

-de que?- preguntó este.

-cuando seas grande lo entenderás.

-yo ya soy grande!- dijo su hijo.

-cuando seas mas alto- sonrió cuando su hijo desvió la mirada con una mueca muy graciosa de supuesto enojo.

-ya soy grande- siguió él.

-es hora de irnos- dijo Mikoto tomando a Sasuke en sus brazos y la maleta en la otra mano.

-llamo al chofer?- preguntó Itachi.

-por favor, hijo- Itachi bajo las escaleras para avisar al chofer y a la servidumbre que ayudaran con las maletas.

Esa misma noche llegaron los tres a un hotel, Mikoto en todo el trayecto no dejó de pensar en lo que diría al siguiente día…

**^^…24 de Octubre…^^**

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!- gritaban todos los invitados en coro mientras el pequeño "soplaba " sus velitas.

-Minato, deja que Naru sople solo sus velitas- le regañaba su mujer con la cámara en mano.

-pero yo quería soplar junto con él las velitas- Minato hizo su puchero que sin dudar su pequeño imito.

-jajaja, vez cariño, Naruto esta cogiendo tus mañas- rió la mujer.

-Oka-san- Naruto extendía sus manitas en dirección a su madre quien daba la cámara a Tsunade, su suegra, para que le tomase la foto a los cuatro.

-Deidara, sonríe- le decía Minato.

-no quiero, odio las fotos- dijo- prefiero que sea una grabación, es mas bonito… asi puedo ver cuando yo quiera el video-

-vamos, no seas asi Deidara- dijo un pelirrojo de ojos marrones de igual edad que Deidara- sabes que una foto es eterna, por eso es hermosa, es un arte-

-callate Sasori, el arte es algo transitorio… es algo que solo lo puedes ver una vez, por eso es hermoso- dijo Deidara.

-ya, te tomas la foto y punto- dijo Kushina con falso enojo.

Deidara bufó para posar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-digan rasengan!- se burló Tsunade.

-Rasengan!- dijeron todos siendo la tierna imagen capturada por la cámara digital de Tsunade.

-MINATO!-el grito de una mujer en la entrada hizo que los invitados volteasen a verla.

-lo siento Minato-sama, la señora no quiso decirme quien era, entró a la fuerza- se disculpo una sirvienta de la casa.

-no hay problema Shinku, puedes retirarte- le dijo Minato a la sirvienta.

-Mikoto!- gritó Kushina para correr a abrazar a su amiga- cuanto sin vernos?- le preguntó- mira, cuando te fuiste no te pude presentar a mi Naruto- dijo cuando noto al pequeño en brazos de su amiga.

-este debe ser tu hijo menor, como se llama?- preguntó Kushina- seguramente nuestros hijos serán buenos amigos- le sonrió la pelirroja.

-Sasuke-

-ahh?-

-ese es su nombre- dijo Mikoto cuando empezó a caminar hacia Minato- que?- le dijo cuando llegó frente a él, ignorando olímpicamente a su antigua amiga- no piensas saludarnos?- preguntó.

-él es Sasuke?- preguntó Minato viendo a su hijo por primera vez.

-si, no es lindo?- preguntó la mujer sin emoción alguna.

-si- sonrió de forma paternal.

-Mikoto- le llamo su amiga parándose a un lado de la aludida junto con su suegra- no debiste hacer semejante alboroto solo para entrar, con decir tu nombre podias haber entrado sin problemas.

-lo siento- susurró la mujer no exactamente por eso, sino por lo que iba a confesar.

-como esta Fugaku?- se atrevió a preguntar Minato.

-el murió- respondió la mujer empezando a llorar y alejándose de ambos.

-como que murió?- susurró Minato más para si que para Mikoto pero esta lo alcanzó a oir.

-Si!- gritó- el murió ayer en un accidente aéreo- dijo, todos los invitados a la celebración del mas pequeño de los Namikaze voltearon a verla nuevamente.

-tranquilizate- le pidió kushina caminando con Naruto en brazos- vas a asustar al pequeño Sasuke- le dijo.

-Minato- la mujer ignoro nuevamente a su amiga- acaso pensabas no asistir al primer cumpleaños de tu hijo?- preguntó.

-pero que dices Mikoto?- preguntó Kushina- él esta en la fiesta de Naruto.

-no hablo de él- dijo- el cumpleaños de Sasuke- señalo a su pequeño- Sasuke es hijo mio y de Minato- dijo ella.

-Mikoto- nombró Minato sin saber que decir.

-Minato, dime que eso es mentira- dijo Kushina aferrándose a su pequeño quien sonria y jugaba con los rojos mechones de su madre, Deidara que veía todo desde la mesa de postres, camino hacia su madre para en un abrazo brindarle apoyo.

-Kushina yo…-

-DIMELO!- exigió.

-no Kushina, Sasuke es hijo de Minato, él y yo nos acostamos una noche y quede embarazada.

-amor, déjame explicarlo-

-no me llames amor!- grito Kushina intentando que sus lagrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos.

-dejame explicarlo- pidió Minato.

-explicar que?- pregunto alterada la pelirroja- explicar que me engañaste con mi mejor amiga y que para colmo la embarazaste e hicieron pasar a este hermoso niño como hijo de Fugaku, esposo de ella y tu mejor amigo?- preguntó- LARGO DE MI CASA, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, MINATO!- le gritó a todo lo que su voz dio.

-Kushina- susurró Minato encaminándose a su esposa- perdóname- intentó abrazarla.

-no me toques- le dijo ella.

-Kush…-

-largo papá- dijo el pequeño Deidara – tal vez sea pequeño pero, entiendo lo que esta pasando, lo mejor es que te vallas, no quiero que lastimes aun mas a mamá- el pequeño se interpuso entre sus padres mirando desafiando a su padre.

-Minato, vete- le dijo más calmada Kushina.

-pero…-

-VETE!- le gritó, Kakashi y Obito acompañaron a su amigo hacia la salida, lo mejor era alejarlo de Kushina, esta se encontraba muy alterada.

-Kushina, la culpa me carcomía a diario, pero ahora tenia que decirte todo esto- le dijo su amiga.

-vete- le dijo Kushina a esta también.

-eh?-

-acaso pensaste que con decirme la verdad todo estaría bien, que te perdonaría por arruinar a mi familia?- le preguntó aun alterada la pelirroja- no te quiero volver a ver, ni a ti ni a Sasuke-kun- dijo- tal vez él no tenga la culpa de la idiotez de sus padres, pero no puedo perdonarte por haberme traicionado, eras mi mejor amiga- dijo- y repito ERAS… ahora ya no eres mas que una extraña a la que no deseo ver ni en pintura-

-Kushina… yo realmente lo siento…-

-te perdono a ti y a Minato… pero no los quiero ver ni en pintura a ambos- Kushina se adentró a su casa junto a sus retoños y acompañada de Iruka, gran amigo de la familia al igual que Kakashi y Obito.

-lo siento… lo siento mucho amiga mia- susurró Mikoto caminando hacia la salida bajo la mirada de todos los invitados que, sabiendo el mal sabor de boca que Kushina tendría en estos momentos, prefirieron retirarse quedándose tan solo los mas cercanos a la pelirroja…

Este iba a ser un cumpleaños inolvidable pero, que aquellos dos pequeños no recordarían…

_**CoNTiNuaRá….xDD**_

**N/a:** **Hola… jojojo aquí yo con un nuevo fic, calientito y recién salidito del horno que es mi enferma mente, jojojo que les ha parecido?**

**Sean sinceras… si desean que continúe con el fic me avisan… tengo ful ideas nuevas pero depende de ustedes si desean que lo continúe… en el próximo capi nuestra parejita se conocerá… xDD**

**PD: recuerden, un Review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora…u_u**


End file.
